A change in Destiny?
by leeta-starr
Summary: When Darien brakes up with Serena (Season two), she thought all hope for love had been lost, that was until Seiya enters the picture.Only one-problem Darien still loves Serena, what will he do to get her back?And will she want him back after what happened


A Change of Destiny?

Disclaimer: Yeah like anyone who has the power to sue, is going to be sitting around reading fan fics all day…I think not. 

Summary: When Darien brakes up with Serena (Season two), she thought all hope for love had been lost, that was until Seiya enters the picture. Only one-problem Darien still loves Serena, what will he do to get her back? And will she want him back after all that has happened?

The End of Eternity

Serena just stood there in shock, tears streaming down her paled face. All she could think was that this couldn't be happing, how could he do this? They had always had a picture perfect relationship that not even death could part. He swore he would love her for all eternity but yet here she stood in the pouring rain, watching her loves retreating form, who was all ignoring the her pleas for him not to leave. They had come to the lake to get some alone time, to walk through the gardens and to simply enjoy each other's company. She had been clinging to his side, as usual, when he suddenly pulled away from her. He told her he couldn't do this anymore that he just didn't feel the same way for her as she did him. She didn't understand what could have gone wrong, what she had done. He simply told her that it wasn't her fault, then said sorry and left her standing there in the rain, alone. This was all too much for her, she felt like a piece of her had just been stolen. She fell to her knees crying, not caring who might be around to see her like this. She stayed there the rest of the day, eventually moving to a bench to curl up and unleash yet another round of tears as flash backs of all the things they had been through and done together in the last thousand years. 

*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*

A raven hair man sat on his bed; the lights all off leaving what little moon light there was to lightly filter in through the closed blinds. His elbows were propped up on his knees and his head buried in his hands, an occasional tear finding its way down the side of face. He couldn't believe he what he had just done. He hated seeing her in such pain, knowing that he was the cause and that he couldn't comfort her. He didn't even know if the dream was real. Every night for the last few weeks, he saw his love in grave danger all because of him. A voice in the dream had told him that if was to be around Serena she would be killed. He didn't want to listen to the dream, but how could he afford not to, he couldn't bare if something did happen to her and it was because of him, no he couldn't let that happen. After hours of self-reprimanding, he finally drifted of into sleep with a picture of her smiling and clinging to him etched in his mind. .

*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*

Each of the Senshi had been a having a strange feeling in the pit of their stomach but didn't know what could of have been the cause. Rei, being the psychic of the group was the first to realize that something was terribly wrong, that what she was feeling was the pain of another Senshi. She stopped her doing her chores and went to her room to get her communicator. She was sure that it was Serena that emitting such a powerful emotion. When she tried Serena, she got no answer. She tried Lita next, who answered almost immediately. 

"Lita, have you heard from Serena."

"Not for a couple of hours." Lita said with her concern growing.

"Ok, well I gonna check with Mina and could you check with Ami?"

"Of course." They switch over their communicators to speak with the other scouts, neither one had spoken to Serena since early that morning….ok so more like noon-ish, which for Serena was considered early. They had all decided to go search for her, each taking a different part of the town. After about an hour of searching, Lita was the first to come a crossed Serena. She hadn't moved from the park bench, she was still huddled up hugging her knees to her chest and her head buried in her arms. She had long since ran out of tears and was currently in a restless sleep. Jupiter contacted the others to let them know that she had found Serena, and that she appeared to alright. After the call to the other scouts, Lita carefully pick up Serena, who awoke from the movement but didn't say anything. She carried Serena back to her house and put her in her bed. She had told Serena's mom that Serena had just fallen asleep at her house so she thought she had best bring her home so that they wouldn't worry. Mrs. Tsukino thanked Lita for returning her daughter and led her back to the front door. As she walked out of Serena's house she noticed the other girls were waiting for her outside. She walked up to them and told her how she had found Serena, she said that she had noticed that Serena's eyes were red and puffy from crying and that there were dried tears leaving trails down the sides of her cheeks. They girls all looked at each other wondering what could have caused their leader such pain, they eventually decided they would have to wait and find out in the morning. They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, so that they too could get some rest. 

*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*

Author's notes: Well first chapter is complete! Now all you have to do is click that little button at the bottom of the page that says Go, cause I would really like some feedback! Till next time….


End file.
